User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben
__NOWYSIWYG__ Welcome Hello! This is my Talk Page. Whenever you want to leave a new message, always add new text below the old ones under a new heading, so it's easier for me to spot the message. Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Shinji Hirako page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 17:42, December 22, 2010 Re:Talk Page The welcome message needs to stay as well but if you wish to get rid of any message, you can always create an archive, for help on that you can look at As for your signature, you can go up to your avatar at the top of the page and mouse over it, you will get a drop down menu. Click on preferences and you will see a box for Signature, place your code in there. Just make sure that you click on the box that says enable custom signature. If you need any more help, feel free to ask--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:32, January 3, 2011 (UTC) pepperball The Pepperball scene occurs in chapter 3 of BLEACH titled "Head-Hittin'." Near the beginning of the chapter, Rukia is scene reading a manga titled "The Jade Hermitage" which is about a Soft-Masochist girl named Marianne and her hard-gay little brother Francois and their actions over a jade box given to them by their 52-year old wrestler mother. Ichigo then appears behind her and scares Rukia. Ichigo says he finished his training with the pepperballs in the pitching machine. The object of the training was to teach Ichigo how to properly slay a hollow. However, Rukia's crappy drawing results in Ichigo hitting the wrong balls. This scene was replaced in the anime with Rukia (because Rukia reading a homo-erratic comic on a children's tv show may have been too controversial at the time) reading an excerpt of the bible, and her and Ichigo appear on the street for no apparent reason. Also, Orihime's drunk Dragon song (it might be because they thought Orihime was high, and was promoting drug-use, while in reality it is a silly harmless song) was cut and Orihime was hit by a car at night while walking home, while in the anime she was hit in clear daylight. Orihime is portrayed as more ditzy in the anime, while in the manga it's kinda apparent that Orihime has either A.D.H.D or Asperger's Syndrome (which I have both and Orihime's personality is so close to mine it's really creepy). If you want to read more of chapter 3, I would follow this linkhttp://manga.bleachexile.com/bleach-chapter-3-page-2.html and then buy volume 1 of Bleach in stores. I would recommend the hardcover special edition from viz, which features color pages, a new more accurate translation, and a gorgeous slip-cover. --Lemursrule (talk) 04:45, January 5, 2011 (UTC) No Problem, Glad I could Help! --Lemursrule (talk) 04:54, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Uploading an Image 1. Do I have to go to that characters Image Gallery an Place it on there or is there another way to upload an image? You upload images through the page and then flag it for including in image galleries by posting it in the [Bleach_Wiki_talk:Image_Gallery. Just dump it in the Misc gallery. 2. If I want to add a picture to a character's article do I just bring it up on that character's talk page? No, not unless you are replacing an image but if you are replacing a manga image with its exact anime equivalent then no discussion is necessary. In addition, profiles image changes are to be discussed in here and agreed on before changes can be made. If you are just adding and image to enhance a section, like history or plot, then no discussion is necessary. Just make sure you insert the image at the start of a paragraph and not in the middle of a paragraph and you also don't insert it inside headings or anything like that. 3. Also about the Fair use rationale how do I add that to my image, will it automatically ask me to add it when I upload an image? Sort of, when you go to upload using - the summary text area is prefilled with the Fair use rational template. You just fill in the relevant field and that's it. Also, don't forget to choose the appropriate licence from the drop down menu. It should be Fair Use: Manga or Fair Use: Anime in most cases or general "Fair Use" if there is no specific criteria. Here is an image that recently uploaded that a "general" fair use case. Here is an example from the anime. Here is an example from the manga. Just have a look at how it's done in those and you'll be fine. 4. I know an image has to be at least 190px wide to be in an article but is there a limit. Image can ONLY be 190px in width in articles. Most of our images are actually bigger then 190px but because of quality issues, uploaded images have to be at least 190px in width so that when they are inserted into articles they are not stretched or are less then 190px (wiki won't stretch some smaller images to 190px in some cases). However, we don't set an upper with to how big or wide the image is at point of upload. For example, this image of Gin is actually 1280px in width but when it was inserted into his article, it's size was reduced to 190px and the entire wiki markup looks something like , you'll notice where 190px is specified. All images that go into articles must have 190px but we generally upload as high quality image as possible and those usually are wider then 190px. Hope this helps! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Grammar Corner If you finish an article, add it to the list of completed articles and take it off the list. If it is in the project articles section then leave it up there and write complete next to it and a committee member will take it off the list when one of us sees it.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:49, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blocking I know you asked Salubri, but when blocking someone, there's a few options for blocking, which includes "prevent account creation" and "prevent e-mail", which respectively stops their IP address from creating new accounts in the first place and stops accepting the e-mail address as a valid address for an account creation. However, the administrator blocking the user in question needs to select these options (I always do when I block someone) for that kind of blocking to work; otherwise, nothing is stopping them from returning to the Wiki. Since I mostly block vandals, my blocking is almost always a permanent one, but yeah, the block on the IP address and the e-mail lasts for the determined amount of time you want that user blocked. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Statistic Issues You know you dont have to question everything on the site. We only deal in facts here if you dont know something simply reading the site could help in that. You made attempts to question where something was said on the statistics page. The information wouldnt be placed if it had no bases. 1.) Shunsui and Ukitake defer to Unohana as senior to themselves, a little before Urahara was introduced as 12th division captain. The oldest captains in order are Yamamoto, Unohana, Ukitake & Shunsui. 2.) Byakuya was determined to be older then Gin 110 years ago. Gin was a kid 110 years wheres Byakuya was a teenager. By current captains the youngest captain is Hitsugaya followed by Gin and then Byakuya. 3.) The point of fact is that Byakuya is one of the most proficient combatants in Soul Society no one questions that. whoever said that Yamamoto was faster then him? We cant account for what Yamamoto can do using Shunpo, He very well maybe, but we dont know his level of skill they are virtually ranked the same in this. we do know for a fact yoruichi and sui-feng are the most proficient and Byakuya was trained by yoruichi and has shown a few times his skill to rival her. We have seen more skill from Byakuya in this regard. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Its a statistics page all this information is already given on the site, therefore it doesn't require references. Its also in progress, so yes im taking it personally, when you question whats common information especially when its not finished. Whose out of line now? Recount there would be no issue had you not decieded to jump in and question. Its an issue cause if you had asked on my talk page it wouldnt have to be an altercation. Article talk pages are for questions relating to changes on the article not general discussions and not really for questions, what way am i supposed to take it. Your in turn questioning the integrity of the information. Also check your attitude, when talking to me you wont last long here with that view toward me, you have no bases for your questions and dont need to ask them. I dont answer to you.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok if I recall your the person who started with the personal attack. Now your saying it wasn't meant as a personal attack and apologized. So it seems we are having a miscommunication. If you never intended to attack me then I apologize for returning an aggressive sentiment. Please refer to a talk page of a user mostly committee and admin members to ask questions or field it in the forum. Hopefully that clears up the issue. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:06, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template I fixed it. When wikia rolled out the new skin, alot of our templates ceased to look good and we have not gotten around to changing them all to the new ones. You can have a look at Category:Character Infobox Templates to see the new ones so you can update them yourself if you run across anymore.-- Re: Vandalism Arrancar109 dealt with that user. Thanks for reporting it and for undoing his "work". 10:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Reiatsu Co ty siejesz koleś? There is no info. As it is, write, and do not cancel the edit. --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Zapytaj)]] 14:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Page I am truly sorry, I honestly thought I was creating my userpage for a moment there. Please feel free to delete. Sorry for the trouble. Joining I hate to trouble you again, but how do I join the Grammar Corner? I'd like to help out whenever I can, but it might be irregular at best. You did help, thank you very much. I can't seem to get rid of the picture I accidentally uploaded. Is there any way for me to remove it? Or will it be removed along with the article I posted with it? I still don't know how to delete the Image I still don't know how to delete it, but I'll just leave it for now. Thank you for helping a newbie like me. I look forward to working with you and everyone else, especially the Grammar Corner. Nice pic/name btw. Soifon FTW! Fairy Tail Thanks for telling me that tidbit. Kind of random, but I've visited the Fairy Tail wiki; it's pretty well organized too! It's Ok if you're not a regular contributor to this wiki; I'm not going to be able to edit regularly either. I might seriously start to read/watch Fairy Tail soon, so let me know if you want help editing Fairy Tail pgs. too. ;) And you're welcome! Then do you know any good sites for HD subbed Fairy Tail episodes? I've been trying to find one with no luck. As for editing, if there aren't any complicated procedures, I'll definitely edit some articles. I'm actually going to head over there now, if a member as Hirako Suisho, or something similar pops up, that's probably me. See you as well! Re: Diff Changes No need to worry about interrupting. It sounds as if the Wikia staff think the problem is fixed and a matter of waiting for the system to catch up. So it should be back to normal before too long. 22:55, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Fair Use Rationale The Rationale is loaded through the code in MediaWiki:Common.js-- Re:Soifon To Sui-Feng We did it manually then. When this new databook comes out though I am going to use my bot for most of the changes.-- Check out this. That is the bot I use. It is good for simple find and replace tasks. It is pretty self explanatory once you download it but if you have trouble, feel free to ask and I can help you.-- Go to Options->Preferences->Site and in the dropdown box choose wikia. It will give you a box to insert the wiki name.-- Re:Mass Message You can do it through AWB. Type in a list of the user talk pages you want to send it to in the list of pages and then click the more tab and click the enabled box and the append button. Then type in your message in that field, heading wiki code and all, go to the bot tab and auto save set to 1 second. Hit start and it should start doing it. I have never personally used this method but in theory it should work.-- Re: Gif Quality Hey, I had a look at your gif. Good job! Only thing I would have done differently is that I would have slowed it down a little bit more. Like this - I took your gif and slowed it down a bit. The reason for this is because the gif is a short sequence of action, having it the same speed as the video (which seems to be the case with your gif) doesn't work because the action is too jarring - if that makes sense. There is nothing wrong with the image quality of your gif as such. Gifs usually experience a marked drop in quality even if you use the best quality video. But the better the source video, the better the gif tends to be. The only other thing is exporting - I use fireworks and when I got to export the gif I created, I export it as "exact". This generates a bigger file BUT it is pretty high quality. As for manually creating gifs, that's really tedious process but can generate really high quality gifs. To do it in Virtual Dub you have to use the export option "image sequence". However, depending on how long an sequence you want to output - it'll dumb lots and lots of images on your computer. Then you go through the images and put them together manually to create a gif. I use Fireworks and basically it involves cutting and pasting the images in sequence inside Fireworks and then exporting them as a gif. But as I said, it's very tedious and so really comes down to how much patience you have. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:38, May 27, 2011 (UTC) No problem! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Unmasked No idea. Ask Salubri, I think he said he was going to buy it as soon as it came out.-- Hello :3 Hello I just wanted to say hi to some people, because I am a new user here so.... hi :3! also WOW your userpage is AWESOME!!! How did you get it like that? 23:17, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much! :3 03:24, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Pics I see you are encountering the same problems Iam in regarding images that have been uploaded by members that have 1) entered no fair use rationale and 2) disappeared from the site taking their sources with them!! Trying to figure out a way to fix this myself, even if it involves replacing them with images that are equally as useful but we know where they come from!! I may bring the issue up with Salubri!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:11, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :With the plushie pics of Ririn and the other mod souls from the Bount arc, I know they are not from the anime and most likely from a game. As such they should be taken down and replaced. If you want to replace them with any images you may find around the site or SunXia can find good pics.-- Hi Hii Nice to meet you i also am a big fan of Soifon and i'd like to be your friend Suzumebachi (talk) 16:34, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Anime Summary Project Hey, just wanted to say thanks for doing those episode summaries and to give you a little feedback to hopefully help if you are doing any more of them. The ones you've done are very good, well written. Two (very minor) problems I saw: First, we don't use .gifs on episode summaries. And the other was that we don't include the recaps of previous episodes that most episodes in that arc have at the start. In the Pesche's Seriousness episode, the first paragraph was a recap for the last episode. Usually they're fairly easy to catch as the recap will be of the very end of the previous episode. But this one was actually showing something from the middle of the last episode rather than the end, so easy to miss. I only noticed because I was checking the too over straight after each other. Anyway thanks for the hard work! 21:57, July 9, 2011 (UTC) : No bother. Take care 22:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Committee I was going to wait a bit on this but considering your recent userbox you made, I figured I might as well ask. How would you like to be on the committee? I know you are busy with Fairy Tail wiki but you do a good job around here and are more active than many of our former members were. I already talked this over with SunXia and she agreed. So what do you say?-- Great! I will send the nomination off to the admins to vote on.-- Congratulations!!! As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the nomination. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise an admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Also you are now hold a Seat on the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Congrats.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:04, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Congrats man, welcome.-- Welcome to the team!! Nobody better here for the job!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 23:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi you hardly know me, but congratulations. With so many people leaving the committee, we need another person there. I'm hardly authoritative, but I've seen you work and it's comforting to know that another person of high caliber is watching over the wiki. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 09:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Committee Meeting Dear Committee members, now that we have enabled and have four active members. I would like to hold semi regular committee meetings within chat. I can hopefully set us a a private room in there to discuss some things. Mainly bringing IamjakuhoRaikoben, our newest member, and Nwang, who has just returned, up to speed with everything going on as well as some other issues. How does 7pm UTC July 14th sound for everyone? That is 3pm Eastern Standard time for those of us in the U.S and 8pm for Western Europeans. Let me know. Thanks -- No, the time I designated is in 14 hours. What time zone are you in and I will give you the exact time for where you live in when the meeting will be.-- Wow, you were way off haha. Central is just an hour behind Eastern time so the meeting is at 2pm for you. How does that work for you?-- Goteitaishi's Image That picture of Goteitaishi was from episode 28. Only Miv (talk) 14:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) The image I added was from http://www.animegalleries.net/img/124799 . I cropped the image to focus on Goteitaishi. According to their site FAQ ( http://www.animegalleries.net/faq.php )... " What is your image policy? The anime images on here are all copyright of their respective artists and companies, and they are the sole individuals capable of restricting their use. We are allowed to keep this public archive here, under the Fair Use act, and no copyright infringement is intended or implied. We claim no ownership of any image, whether scanned by us or not. It is our policy, and legal fact, that the scanning of an image does not give the person scanning it ownership of it, therefore that person or persons can have no say or restriction in the distribution of images. If you have legal documents from the copyright holders giving you exclusive use of an image, we will gladly honor them, once we are satified that they are genuine. Out of respect for people who draw fanart, or create wallpapers, we do not keep them in the central portions of our gallery, but the creators of such images, are welcome, and encouraged to, create their own albums, within their own gallery, under the Personal Galleries section, with their own notes and comments. In such submissions the authors do retain credit, and ownership, and can delete the images, and moderate their responces, as they see fit. If you feel that one of the images in the main gallery sections is a wallpaper, or an edited image created by you, please let us know, and we will gladly remove it, or move it to your personal album. Anyone is free to take the general images from our site (in regards to the images in the personal albums section, you should contact the owner of the album for permission), and use them in whatever way they may want. The only thing we do not allow is direct linking or images, as we do have to pay for bandwidth, and as such, can not provide it to you for free. " I think that means we can use the image. I thought it would be better because it had better resolution. --MochaShakaKhan (talk) 16:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hollow Hole Locations We actually have the Hollow Hole Locations, Adam did that first thing when he returned, they should all be in the appearence sections but if your translator is willing to help out with other things I think just get approval from Salurbi and that would be great.--